


The Adventures Of Eevee At The Dark Castle

by imgilmoregirl



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Inspired by Art, Pokemon - Freeform, The Dark Castle (Once Upon a Time)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-01-31 02:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12666681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imgilmoregirl/pseuds/imgilmoregirl
Summary: Belle and Rumple find an Eevee in their garden.This is a collection of cute and fluffy small flickets inspired by nropay's recent Rumbelle sketch on tumblr.





	1. Garden Issues

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NropaY_OneEye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NropaY_OneEye/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon A Time & Pokemon or any of the characters and storylines in the shows. This is just a fanwork made for fun.
> 
> Here is the thing nobody in this fandom has ever asked for! My thanks to nropay whose work inspired those flickets, if you don't know her tumblr yet go check on it, you'll find amazing art: http://nropay.tumblr.com/post/167190471805/barpurplewrites-here-you-go-thanks-for-give-me  
> Oh, and of course, thanks to barpurple too who first prompted this art for nropay.

The last time she had such an interesting day, Belle had accidently coloured all of Rumple’s white shirts as pink. It was hilarious in fact to see him grumbling around how she should never mix the soaps he gave her for the washing and she pretended to be truly sorry the whole time, until he finally decided that he had enough of yelling at her and just made the shirts turn back to its original colour.

But today, well a different kind of amusing thing happened. They were in the gardens, the imp flipping pages of his spell book while Belle irrigated the rose garden, when she risked a look at him, a smile playing at the corners of her lips before she realized that a little animal was sneaking behind his chair, slowly climbing it until it stopped for a second, looking down at the distracted Dark One before jumping to the top of his head.

She chuckled when Rumplestiltskin tossed in his seat, startled and trying to identify what had dared to disturb him. Belle stood up, coming closer to analyse the little creature, but she had no idea of what it was with those long ears and a distinct part of lighter fur around his neck. It was the cutest thing she had ever seen in her life.

“Off!” Rumple yelled at the animal. “Get the hell off of my head.”

“No, don’t do this,” Belle begged, reaching out a hand to pet at the creature’s fuzzy head. “It’s so beautiful! I’ve never seen an animal like this one.”

“This is because this thing is not an animal, your stupid girl,” the imp answered, taking it off his head and pushing the now scared thing to her arms. “It’s a Pokémon. A mystical creature from another realm that surely shouldn’t be here. But I know who must have brought it around.”

He entered the castle, leaving her behind to stare at the little creature’s eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologize if there is something wrong with my writing. English is not my first language.


	2. Pet Issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rumple wants the Eevee to go away.

It was almost time for afternoon tea when Belle entered the kitchen, a huge basket with roses hanging from one of her arms while the other carried the brown fuzzy creature. She dropped the basket in the counter, looking for the food that would be waiting to be served right in the same corner, near the window.

Her new pet agitated itself in her arms at the smell of the still hot bread, which made her smile as the girl picked a piece and a bowl, cutting it in smaller parts before serving the creature. Belle wasn't sure if that kind of pets should eat bread, but the Pokémon seemed to like it, as it approached slowly the bowl she offered and started to eat.

She watched it with a smile, while putting some water to boil, so she could prepare Rumplestiltskin's tea, but she stilled in place when she heard the door opening behind her. Belle could almost feel every mood changing that Rumplestiltskin went through in those short seconds he took to storm out.

"Did you bring it inside?" He yelled, pointing at the small creature that had stopped eating to look startled at him. "Are you mad?"

"Rumple, it was hungry," Belle said turning around, as if it explained everything.

Of course, she knew that he would be angry when he saw that she brought the pet to the castle, but Belle couldn't just leave it outside when soon it would be dark and scaring. The girl walked protectively to the creature a hand coming to smooth the fur between his ears, making it purr happily.

"Stop petting this thing or it might get used to you and gods forbid that!" Rumplestiltskin demanded.

The little Pokémon jumped at his screams and climbed Belle's arm, hiding its face on her shoulder.

"You don't need to be mean, you scared it."

"Belle," the Dark One said, very slowly trying to calm himself down before he could threaten to lock his stupid maid on the dungeons again, "get it out of my castle."

"No," she answered, hugging the pet.

"No?"

"I mean," Belle swallowed, "look at this cute little face. Can you throw it out?"

Taking a deep breath, Rumplestiltskin waved a hand and made a book appeared in the opposite one, opening it in the page he wanted so he could lift it to Belle's face level and she could read its content.

"Here," he pointed. "An Eevee, from another freaking realm. It will die alone here, you don't want that, do you?"

"No, but - "

"There is no 'but' it will go away."

For the expression in her face, Rumplestiltskin through that Belle was about to cry, but she sniffled and marched out of the kitchen, anyway. He watched as she got out of the castle with the Eevee wrapped in her arms and then, went back to the spinning wheel, thinking that she had freed herself from it.

They barely spoke after that and he knew that she was still mad with him, then at night, when they went to sleep and Belle quietly slipped to his side on the bed, as she did most days, he didn't care to turn around to speak to her, just closed his eyes waiting for a needed rest when he felt something strange touching his ear.

It was cold and different and he prayed for all the gods that he was just dreaming when he felt the small paw smashing his cheek he sat up quickly, dropping the Eevee on the maid's face.

"Belle!"

Giggling she picked the creature and made room for it in the middle of the bed.

"I think it likes us."


	3. Baby Issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toddler Gideon have some fun with Eevee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should have posted this a while ago, but I couldn't manage to finish it until now. So, these flickets will be out of cronological order from now on, I have another one to come and if you have a prompt for me, I'll be happy to fill it.  
> Hope this is fun.

Belle lazily flipped a page of the book she had in hands, enjoying the silence that had become so rare in the Dark Castle, she leaned against the comfortable armchair. It was already late, but she hadn't even prepared herself to go to bed yet and didn't intend to do it so soon, because even though she was pretty tired, Belle missed having time to just sit like that and lose herself in a good story.

However, it didn't take long for her moment of peace to end. Rumplestiltskin entered their chambers with the kind of bad mood that she could feel even without looking up at him.

"Care to explain me, where is my child?" He inquired, angrily.

"Sleeping in his crib," Belle answered, trying to keep her focus on the phrase she was reading.

Things had been crazy around there ever since Gideon was born, but she always managed to keep as cheerful as she could. Some days, Belle would carry the baby to the garden alongside with Eevee, put him on a basket and give some snacks to it while she sang lullabies and picked fresh roses to decorate the dining hall.

Rumple was simply joyful to have a new chance to be a father and Belle would often find him spoiling the boy when he thought that she wasn't seen, exactly like he did with the little Pokémon. Her man was a softy one, he just didn't want people to know that.

"Oh, he is sleeping?" The imp continued. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, Rumplestiltskin, I am sure," she answered, finally giving up and closing the book. "I've read Gideon a story and stayed there until he was sound asleep. Do you want to check?"

"I don't need to. Your little pet, got him."

Eyebrow arching, Belle stood up walking towards the angry Dark One.

"What?"

"Eevee. That Pokémon I've told you a thousand times we should send away."

He grabbed her by the elbow and led Belle outside where they found their one-year-boy sat on Eevee's back, giggling happily and holding on the creature's ears to keep himself steady in place. The Pokémon trotted around making small contentment sounds as he played with the boy.

"Oh," Belle chuckled. "Gideon thinks he is a tiny pony!"

"Belle, this isn't fun," Rumplestiltskin bounced.

"Look at how cute they are," she pointed out, smiling at her baby and pet and containing herself from grabbing the two of them and squeezing them into a tight hug.

Rumplestiltskin looked at her like she was mad, expecting the moment she would take Gideon away from Eevee, but it didn't come, she just kept staring like that was the most beautiful she had ever seen.

"Explain me again: why did I married you, woman?"

"You love me," Belle replied.

"Yeah, maybe, but I don't love it," he said, pointing a finger at Eevee.

"Seriously, Rumple?" She rolled her eyes. "Last night I saw you sitting in front of the fireplace with Eevee on your lap, petting it."

Damn it! He needed to take more care and be completely sure that he was alone when that little creature decided to beg for some attention and he find himself unable to deny it. They kept Eevee in there for over two years now and it was impossible to ignore completely his existence like he had tried to do during the first weeks it spent there.

"Oh, forget it," the imp mumbled.

Bending over, he picked Gideon, brushing a kiss to his light brown hair as the toddler stretched himself in the direction of the floor, trying to reach for his fuzzy friend.

"Vee!"

"No, it is time to sleep," Rumple murmured to his son, handing him to Belle. "Here, this time make sure he stays in the crib, while I take care of this one."

Picking Eevee this time, he headed to the room Belle had given it, to make sure that the child's sleep wouldn't be interrupted again. Belle cradled Gideon on her arms, moving in a slow motion as he yawned and leaned his head against her shoulder.

"Your papa is a fool, you know?" She asked as she made her away to the nursery, happy with the life she had chosen.


	4. Book Issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bae and Belle decide to evolve Eevee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last flicket for now, but if I have inspiration for another I’ll ceratinly write and if you guys have a prompt for me then I’ll be happy to fill it. I hope you all enjoy this.

Baelfire walked inside the library with a smile of victory in his face, waving the book he had in hands to his stepmother as both his three-year-old brother and the family’s pet followed him. Belle was standing in front of a messy table, full of book, parchments and with some ink dropped in the dark wooden surface, but she lifted her glance to them by the moment she heard the steps echoing in the huge room.

She smiled widely at Bae, surprised to see the book he had in hands, but extremely happy that he had convinced his father to give it to him. The fifteen-year-old boy had been brought to the castle some months ago, after Rumple found out that he was being held captive in Neverland, by his father a man named Malcolm that now called himself Peter Pan. It had been tough days until Bae was free and welcomed in the Dark Castle.

Belle remembered wrapping him in a blanket and bringing some tea to her stepson. They talked for hours, until he was fully convinced that his father was changed and wanted more than nothing for all of them to be a family and now, she dared to say that most days were simply perfect; their happiness, impossible to be broken. She stretched a hand for Bae, toying with the dark curls of his hair as he proudly showed her the book.

“I got it,” he celebrated.

“Oh, I can barely believe it,” Belle exclaimed, feeling Gideon’s little hands tapping at her legs through the fabric of her warm winter gown in an attempt to call for her attention. “I’ve been asking Rumple for this book for five years now.”

Bending, she picked her son from the floor, sitting him on the table and Eevee quickly followed, jumping up to lay on the little boy’s lap, staring at them with his big eyes.

“Papa is still feeling guilty for all the time that I’ve spent alone, he would give me anything I asked,” Baelfire shrugged.

Smiling, Belle took the book from him and opened it, flipping up some pages to find the summary. “You’re my new favourite person.”

They took a look at the books content, while Gideon gave Eevee some snacks, finding some useful new information about Pokemons, including the fact that people from the realm where they were from, used to train them to battle against the others, which both Belle and Bae thought to be a horrible thing to do. However, their eyes met in a knowingly glance, when they stopped at something they found quite exciting.

“We can evolve Eevee,” the boy said, cheerfully.

“What?” Gideon questioned, narrowing his eyebrows to his half-brother.

“We can change him,” Bae explained. “Look, there are some draws of his other forms.

Belle looked between them, watching as Gideon’s lower lip started to tremble and he gripped desperately at Eevee, clutching him so tightly against his chest that the poor creature made a squeal of pain.

“Gid, babe, you’re hurting it,” Belle told him, trying to get Eevee from his arms.

“I don’t want it to change, I like Eevee just like this,” he said, before jumping from the table and running away from the library.

Baelfire chuckled, closing the book and placing it on the table as he looked up to his stepmother’s distressed expression. He touched her arm, smiling at her.

“Don’t worry I bet he is crying in papa’s arms right now.”

“Your father spoils him way too much,” Belle sighed. “Why don’t you speak to him? Gideon thinks you are a hero, so if you tell him a tale about a how the powerful Sylveon saved the day, he will change his mind.”

“Alright,” Bae said, before going after his little brother.

Taking her time to learn more about how to evolve their fuzzy friend, Belle opened the book again, but as soon as she did, she felt a pair of arms around her waist, a kiss being placed on her cheek.

“So, we are changing the pet now?” Rumplestiltskin questioned.

“Yes,” Belle said. “I your son allows it, we definitely are.”


End file.
